


A Hollow Game

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Angst, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Incest, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, Masochism, Roughness, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asha decides to break Theon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hollow Game

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Porn Battle](http://battle.oxoniensis.org) for the prompts _victory, safe, snow, dom, rough, wine, humiliation, exhibitionism, gentle._ I also tried to work pegging in there as best as I could, but it's only referenced.
> 
> Includes a lot of unrequited Theon/Robb angst used as humiliation fodder by Asha. Also possibly includes some Game Of Thrones (TV Show, not book) references as the first few books and the show have blurred together in my head. Also includes sibling incest, dubious consent, references to character deaths and very strong (possibly offensive) language. Set while Theon holds Winterfell.

“Honestly, Theon, this _victory_ of yours, it’s weak.” Asha said, not turning from the window she was stood by. He hadn’t made a sound but she could feel his presence in the doorway nonetheless. He positively radiated indignity at the way she’d treated his conquest of Winterfell.

“I’ve won. I’ve taken the city. I’m a prince now. A prince of Winterfell.” Theon replied, patronizing her on purpose, like she couldn’t see what he’d done.

“Your words betray you. A prince of Winterfell? You are _the_ prince. I see no other princes here.”

“That’s what I meant.”

Asha drained her goblet, the wine thick and purple, too sweet for her taste. “No, brother, you meant what you said. You don’t want to rule them, you want to be them, you want to be one of the wolves but you never were. So, you thought you’d make yourself one of them by taking it by force, making the other children play with you at swordpoint but they didn’t, did they? They’d rather die. That’s why they are heads on pikes not sat celebrating your victory with you.”

“They ran. I had to....show strength.” Theon muttered but it sounded thin, even to him.

“It was the act of a child, throwing its toys around. It showed weakness. I’m not the only one that sees it.” She turned from the window and beckoned him in, sick of the draft. “Is that why you linger in the doorway? Do you not like the truth of my counsel?” 

“This is my room. I’m waiting for you to leave.” Theon protested but moved away from the doorway nonetheless.

“But you’re prince now; why not take the Lord’s chambers? Why stay here, exiled into one of the lower towers?”

“It’s _my_ room, I can sleep where I please. It doesn’t matter.” Theon said, thinly again, not even certain what he was justifying this time because he was sure where he slept was no concern of his sister’s.

“Come to the window, darling brother, come look on your kingdom.” She turned back to the window and waited for him to join her, smiling to herself when his pride won out and he did as she said.

It was snowing, barely. She got the feeling it was always slightly snowing here. That’s why the walls were covered in grey and white cloth, to match the miserable sky, to compliment the stone and snow. She pulled him in front of her, pressing herself into his back and holding him by the neck, like you would a pup. That’s what he was really. He just didn’t want to admit it, like she didn’t want to admit she would always be the bitch.

“Look there, a corpse.” She turned his head towards it, her fingers threading through his hair. “Did that one not want to play, did he not want to accept you as one of the Stark brood?”

He fought against her then, but she tightened her grasp on his hair. She might have been a woman but she had real strength, she had spent her life with real steel in her hand, not the play steel they had given him. She knew where to press to keep a man weak.

“And there another corpse. There’s quite a few isn’t there? It’s a wonder you have enough live ones to rule.”

“They wouldn’t submit.” Theon said, venom in his voice to make him sound less helpless than he was. Soon the insults would come, she knew this dance well.

“I can’t blame them, I wouldn’t submit to you either.” She stroked his head with her fingertips, almost fondly.

“I wouldn’t want _you_ to anyway, cunt.”

Asha smiled, taking pleasure in the dance and the fact she was leading it. She’d been called a cunt or other words to that effect so many times, by men who feared her or had been denied by her, that she was starting like it. It rang like a victory bell in her ears.

“What did you want here?” She asked, glancing out of the window again. “It’s not stones and snow, you have iron and salt waiting for you at home. It’s not glory either; otherwise you would have taken your loot back to father to make him proud. Or you would have done what he’d asked of you, not this foolishness.” She pulled his head back, so his throat was bared. She leaned into the skin there, her teeth just on the brink of biting, her lips on the verge of kissing. “It’s not a cunt, if a woman were to get your dick wet here, it would freeze. Besides, there’s women aplenty in every kingdom so it would have to be one in particular, one to sit by your side, be your queen but I don’t see one...” She took her hand off his back, trusting she had broken the fight out of him enough to move the dance on. She slipped it round to the front of his breeches, pressing her palm into his cock and finding it only half-hard. “No, not a woman, you’d be thinking about her if it were. Pretending I was her.”

“Asha, there’s sentries out there. They will see.” Theon pointed out, almost sounding indifferent but not quite.

“Are you asking me to stop or just to move away from the window?” She moved her hand up, away from his cock. “You want me to stop, just say and I’m gone, back to Pyke with the spoils of my wars.” She started to move her hand back down, so slowly she almost felt teased herself. “But if you don’t want me to stop, you’ll let me keep on.”

“They’ll see.” He said again, pointlessly. He could say anything he liked as long as it wasn’t _stop_.

“Then they’ll get a pretty little show, won’t they?” She splayed her hand back over his cock, only touching lightly, trying not to stir up the blood herself, rather to feel the result of her words.

“So not a girl then, no, women are easy enough to pay if you really want them. What you want isn’t so easy.” She turned the thought over in her head, wondering what power could be found with it. “Curious though, how many whores have you bedded? More than came to your bed willing?” he didn’t react, it wasn’t a sore point, it certainly wasn’t a woman. “It doesn’t matter. It wasn’t a woman you wanted, was it?”

She paused, actually wanting a response, wanting to see what lie he’d give. To her surprise, he inclined his head, as much as he could with her still holding it sharply back. She let go of it, returning her hand to his neck, rewarding his honesty.

“Not a woman. A man then, yes?” She stroked the back of his neck with her fingernails, sending a shiver through him, getting another nod in return. “Don’t worry I won’t tell the men.”

“It’s not like that!” He tried to twist away from her grasp again. “I like girls! I fuck girls!” 

She held onto him tight, squeezing his cock again, kissing his neck, tricking him into thinking he was safe in her arms. “Yes, I remember, you tried to fuck me. You’re letting me touch you now. So it’s not men...a man, just one, just one that makes you think about it, think about fucking him...” He didn’t make any obvious movement, perhaps... “Or being fucked by him?”

His cock jumped under his breeches, hard enough now for her to have real fun with him. He nodded, so close to him now that the stubble he like to call a beard scratched roughly against her own smooth skin. 

“A man... a northerner, I take it?” She moved her hand to the laces of his breeches, undoing them one-handed, barely needing to glance down at them. She saved her last question for when her hand was wrapped around his cock. “A wolf?”

He didn’t need to nod; his cock betrayed him, twitching in her hand, the blood pulsing almost violently through it now. She rewarded him with a gentle stroke, easing some of the pressure she was building up in him.

“If I’m honest with you brother, that’s _exactly_ what I wanted it to be.” She brought her hand down from his neck, satisfied she had something even more likely to keep him still in her other hand. She gave the hem of his breeches a push, making them fall to the floor, exposing him to her.

“So, this wolf...” She ran a hand over one of his arse cheeks, admiring the smooth, pale flesh. Back on Pyke she had a dozen false cocks, designed for when a woman wanted to be fucked without needing a man and she regretted not having them with her now. Maybe if they ever got back home in one piece, she’d have him properly. 

He opened his mouth to speak and she shushed him, names meant nothing to her, she wouldn’t be able to tell one wolf from another anyway. “It doesn’t matter which wolf. You don’t have to tell me, it can be your secret.”

She curled her hand round his cock again, half to reminder herself that she was meant to be giving in return for what she was taking from him.

“When you think about him, do you touch yourself?” She asked, knowing the answer before he’d even opened his mouth to give it.

“Yes.”

“Like this?” She tightened her grip on his cock, like she would if she were him in the dark of this room at night, thinking about this wolf of his.

“Yes.” He said again, his voice starting to sound broken and strained.

“How about like this?” She trailed her fingers towards the cleft of his arse, brushing lightly against his hole, making him jump.

“No.” He said, but he flushed all the same. Either he had and he was lying or he hadn’t but he wanted to, he’d thought about it.

“Have a drink, it’ll calm your nerves a little.” She loosened her grip just enough so that he could shakily pour himself a glass of wine from the flagon she’d been enjoying until he’d given her a much more tempting game to play. He downed the wine in one go, betraying how much he needed it.

“Have another if you want.” She offered. She wanted him placid, willing but not too drunk. While he poured his second glass, she glanced around his room for something to ease what she was about to do, her hope that he’d done this before making her optimistic but she couldn’t find anything close to hand and asking would spoil the surprise.

When he put the goblet down, the wine had done its work and he relaxed into her grasp, accepting the heady pleasure of someone else’s hand on his cock, the promise of coming. 

She switched hands, the one on his cock was starting to tire and she wanted the taste of salt on her fingers as she licked them. She worked up as much spit as she could, thinking thoughts delicious enough to make her mouth water before she licked along two fingers, letting saliva drip onto them.

“What are you doing?” Theon asks her, watching almost hypnotised. “Asha?”

She ignored his curiosity; he’d know what she was doing soon enough. “So, this wolf that you want and want to be wanted by, he rejected you? That’s why you’re angry with him? That’s why you took his kingdom?”

“No.” Theon all but whispers. For a second she thinks she truly had broken him but he soon found his voice again. “No. I never... he never knew.”

She stilled the hand on his cock, wanting all his attention to be focused on what her other hand was doing as she spread his arse cheeks and circled his hole with her wet fingertips.

“What did he do then?” She said, leaning in close again.

There was a long pause, where Theon tried to wrap his head around what she was doing and what he should say. The words that stumbled out seemed to do so of their own accord when she started pushing one of her fingers inside him.

“He called me his brother. He became my King.” Theon pressed his forehead against the cold glass of the window. “He sent me home. He sent me away. He let me leave.”

“Is that all?” Asha asked, remembering the way he came home singing of this King in the North.

“He sent me to father and father made me ashamed. Ashamed to follow him and ashamed of finally belonging somewhere, being someone. He made me ashamed of who I was.”

“Yes, I remember.” She said, savouring the memory of his face when she’d been given the command, not him. “Father was not pleased when you came home with your tail between your legs and your knee bent to yet another king.”

“He was going to take it from me.” Theon said, his breath misting the window, blocking out the snow and what had become of his home for a few seconds.

“So you took it first.” Asha said, the realisation hitting her like a kick to the chest. She enjoyed her brother’s pain but Theon’s masochism was overwhelming. She almost pitied him, the poor creature he’d become. He’d fucked up his own life so nobody else could do it for him.

“Close your eyes.” She said, her pity or perhaps the wine getting her better of her. She’d tired of her game. She’d broken him but it was a hollow victory. She looked over his shoulder to make sure he’d done as she said before speaking again.

“Your wolf will forgive you.” She said, twisting her finger inside him, making it pleasurable for him. “He will win his battles.” She brought her finger out and replaced it with two, moving slowly and deliberately, matching the strokes of her hand on his cock. “And he’ll come back for you, brother; he’ll make this place your home again.” She twisted her hand again, moving it up over the head of his cock, twisting her fingers inside him at the same time.

He barely made a sound as he came over her hand but tears had left their trail on his cheeks, betraying him. She wanted to tell him to come home with her, back to iron and salt and things she knew how to deal with but he had trapped himself amongst the stone and snow with the ghost of what could have been if he’d not come back to her and father. He knew if he left, he would never be allowed back.

She wiped her hands on a rag that was on his table, it probably a napkin from last time he took a meal but it served.

“Don’t die for a wolf.” She said, knowing that her words were useless. She left the wine with him, hoping by morning he will have forgotten.


End file.
